1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas ejecting device that can supply a gas by allowing a piezoelectric vibrator to vibrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The applicant of the invention has an interest in using a piezoelectric gas ejecting device having a piezoelectric vibrator to cool a heat source (such as a CPU) of a notebook PC.
The amplitude of a piezoelectric vibrator is in the order of several tens to several hundreds μm. However, when a piezoelectric vibrator is vibrated inside of a chamber the volume of the chamber varies thus creating a volume-varying chamber. As the piezoelectric vibrator vibrates, a jet of gas (air) can be made to go in or out of the chamber by sufficiently reducing the volume of a volume-varying chamber, and thus the heated air around the heat source can be moved and cooled by the use of the gas flow.
The piezoelectric vibrator in which a piezoelectric body is formed on at least one surface of as two-sided shim (conductive thin metal plate) can be made to have a thickness less than 1 mm in total. In addition, volume-varying chambers formed above and below the piezoelectric vibrator may have a small volume for the purpose of supplying compressible air from the vibration of the piezoelectric vibrator. Accordingly, the thickness of the piezoelectric gas ejecting device can be made to be very small and thus is very useful for cooling a small-volume apparatus such as a notebook PC.